<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temporal by michimaroon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349219">Temporal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/michimaroon/pseuds/michimaroon'>michimaroon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, One Shot, Survivor Guilt, angst then comfort then angst, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/michimaroon/pseuds/michimaroon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After her century long battle, Zelda had accepted the circumstances of their victory. Fate dictated that the Champions would die and she would never see her father again. There wasn't anything else she was meant to do. So when the four friends who had helped Link free the Divine Beasts from Ganon's hold return from a trip through time, Zelda couldn't help but think: "Why couldn't it have been me?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Temporal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hyrule Castle. A view she hadn’t seen in over 100 years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holding back Ganon for a century did not grant her the pleasure of beautiful sights and scenery, though Zelda wasn’t too sure she had even wanted to see Hyrule during her imprisonment. Undoubtedly, the carnage would have been devastating, especially in the area around the castle. Standing there in the central square of Castle Town, she could almost smell the smoke and malice that tore through the streets, the screams of Hylians trying to escape the fire and lasers ringing in her ears. Red lasers, robotic beeping signaling the near end of your life, everything you ever loved gone in a single moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over a century later, the sensation of Calamity Ganon’s awakening could still be felt deep within her bones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to reel her mind in before it could stray too deep into the terror. It had been almost a year since Link rescued her from the clutches of Ganon, working with her to finally seal the Calamity. If they were lucky, the seal would last for another 10,000 years, if not more. Since then, she’d been fortunate to see a Hyrule that was not completely devastated by evil and chaos, but instead one that had begun to flourish. From the arid desert of the Gerudo region to the blistering heat of Death mountain, the snow-covered mountains in the Hebra region to the lush rivers in Lanayru, she had seen how the people had fared favorably since she began to hold back the beast, waiting for the hero’s arrival. It filled her with joy to know that she hadn’t failed everyone completely. The elation would quickly leave with the reminder that in some ways, she did fail. The loss of her father and the Champions, the devastation of central Hyrule, they were all reminders of her tardiness. If she had just unlocked her powers earlier…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook the thoughts out of her head. It was useless to think of the ‘what ifs’. Zelda took another look at the castle in front of her, scaffolding surrounding many of the ruined towers and walls. The breeze blew through her long hair, its chill kissing her pale cheeks, signifying that winter was coming. Behind her, the sounds of Gorons grunting as they lifted fallen walls and conversations between Sheikah and Hylian architects filled her ears. She sighed deeply, the fresh air a stark contrast to the thick malice she had grown accustomed to. That’s right, without the threat of Ganon and a reduction of the many monsters that plagued Hyrule, it was possible to rebuild. Zelda’s thoughts drifted back to how this all began. Link, after they visited Zora’s Domain and Vah Ruta, had taken her to Hateno Village where she met quite the unusual character that was Bolson. He had been eager to meet her and absolutely insisted in designing the new Castle Town, believing it to be a once in a lifetime opportunity. Link had spoken favorably of him, telling her what his company had done with Tarrey Town, and if it was as good as he described, then it was an offer she couldn’t refuse. Rebuilding Hyrule was a priority and here was the opportunity right in front of her. When she had told him that he could also design and furnish the castle, she swore his eyes bulged out of his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re serious? Wow, the Princess of Hyrule is as kind as they say!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Princess.’ A title that brought all kinds of feelings, both positive and negative. It had granted her the opportunity to meet so many new people, yet the pressure from having that title was something that she’d rather forget. Looking at how the castle fared now, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to reclaim that title again. Why she wanted to rebuild the castle, she didn’t even know. Some days, when her anger would overwhelm her, she’d wish that the castle would all fall apart, that it would collapse and everyone would forget about it. She’d curse her destiny, curse Hylia, curse even her father. If it wasn’t for them, maybe people wouldn’t have died. Maybe Urbosa, Daruk, Revali, and Mipha would still be alive. Maybe her relationship with her father wouldn’t have ended so terribly. Maybe someone else could have done it better. Mornings and nights, she’d have the urge to scream out, yell into the void and let out everything she’s held back. The only thing she could muster in the end were tears and a lack of energy to even get up out of bed. For many days, that castle served only as a representation of her failures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Many had seen the swing of grief that Zelda faced. How some days, she would bounce back like an eager child, excitedly furthering her research and coming up with new theories. How others, she would freeze at the thought of getting even remotely close to a Guardian. Robbie and even Purah, in her childish state, tried to help her as much as they could, understanding her need for space when she needed it and joining her in her research when she wanted it. Impa, despite all her wisdom, only told her time would heal all wounds. But for Zelda, she wasn’t sure these wounds would ever heal or if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> them to. Would time also take away her memories like it did for Link? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One thing she knew for certain was that her future path was </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncertain</span>
  </em>
  <span>. To reclaim her title or to continue exploring and researching, she wasn’t sure exactly what she wanted. She had little autonomy before the Calamity, her father telling her where to go and what to do. “Go to the springs. Pray to the statues.” Even the respite that was researching the ancient Sheikah technology had been taken away from her. She didn’t know how to be anything else but a princess, and even then, she couldn’t claim she had knowledge of what it meant to rule. As much as she detested to say it, her identity and purpose relied solely on Ganon. She had little else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing she had left from her life 100 years ago was Link, who had assured her that he would remain by her side regardless of her decision, something that relieved her greatly. She couldn’t bear to lose him, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She already had, once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-princess!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda turned to see a young Sheikah girl jogging in her direction. Paya was her name, if she remembered correctly. When she first saw her, she could have sworn she was staring straight at Impa, like the past 100 years had never happened. Of course, when she looked closer, she could notice the differences. The prominent Sheikah symbol was red instead of blue, her hair and eyebrows thicker than her grandmother’s. The most obvious difference was her demeanor, which Zelda would consider the exact opposite of Impa’s. Where Impa was brash, Paya was timid. Where Impa would stand her ground, Paya would shake. Zelda didn’t consider it a weakness, however. Paya had treated her well, even if she struggled to just make eye contact. It reminded her a bit of Mipha. The Zora princess was shy with Zelda at first, but once they opened up to each other, they became nearly sisters. It excited Zelda to think she might find a friend in Paya too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Paya! Are you alright? What’s going on?” Zelda was used to Paya getting into a frenzy, but even so, it was better to make sure nothing was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes, I am just fine. I-it’s…um,” she trailed off, looking for the right words. “Well, it’s better if you come. N-now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda could only raise an eyebrow at this. What could possibly be happening that she was needed immediately? “And Link? Where is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-there’s already someone getting him.” Paya nodded meekly before turning away, waiting for Zelda to follow. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Following Paya down the dirt road towards the house that was their temporary base of operations while the town and castle were being rebuilt, she noted how far along they were with their progress. Many houses had a wooden framing already, some already had walls. A few had roofs and windows and even a garden. Soon, it would be like the Calamity never happened. For some reason, that thought didn’t bring her joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Further down the road, Link headed towards her, accompanied by a Sheikah researcher.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zelda! Are you okay? What’s going on?” He scoured over her body, looking for imaginary wounds. A few beads of sweat fell down the sides of his face and his breathing was only slightly quick. He had either been helping out with the construction or ran here quickly. Zelda hoped it was the former and not that he had panicked and thought she was in danger, but the way his hand hovered near the sword on his back, ready to defend at a moment’s notice, did not reassure her mind. Normally an action that made her feel safe and reminded her that no matter what, he would protect her, she couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for worrying him. Her mind couldn’t help but flash back to the night where his duty had nearly ended his life. It brought a bitter taste to her tongue that she felt would never come off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine but I don’t know what’s happening. I was just brought here by Paya but she didn’t say much.” Said Sheikah girl squeaked, muttering a soft apology that could barely be heard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-it’s...W-well, it’s hard to explain. It would be better if you guys saw for yourself.” Paya gestured towards the entrance, not saying any more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, if Zelda wanted answers, then she would have to find them herself. Zelda braced herself while latching on to the door handle, taking a deep breath before swinging the door open. What greeted her was not some kind of unexplainable anomaly like she had initially thought. No, it was simply a group of people sitting around a table, chatting like they would over supper. Teba, Yunobo, Riju, and Sidon. Those that had accompanied Link to free the Champions from their century-long imprisonment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And with Patricia, we managed to take down the Guardian like it was nothing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow Riju, that sounds pretty amazing! You guys are so strong! I hope to be as good as you one day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yunobo.” The tiny Gerudo giggled. “Don’t downplay your own efforts. You and Daruk had some amazing teamwork as well”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Daruk?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Riju. Yunobo.” The Gerudo and Goron stopped their conversation upon Teba’s call. The four sitting at the table turned to look at the entering entourage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zelda! Link!” Sidon rose from his seat to give the both of them a tight hug, squeezing them so tightly it nearly left her struggling to breathe. She gave his shoulder a couple of tender pats before he released them both. He beckoned them to the remaining seats on the table. “Come. Sit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda gave the others a small smile as a greeting before taking a seat next to Riju. Link followed in her stead, sitting by her side. It pleased her to see that he sat next to her instead of taking a place behind her. It showed that he finally thought of himself as her equal, not a knight meant to follow orders. It was a stark difference to the Link from before the calamity struck. Paya sat in the seat next to Link, though she scooted the chair a few inches away from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Paya had told me there was something going on, but she neglected to tell me what. And”- Zelda hesitated to inquire about hearing the name of the late Goron champion for fear that she had simply misheard- “I heard Riju mention...Daruk?” The four eyed each other warily before Teba spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Well, it’s a tale that is a bit...hard to believe. In fact, when I came back, I wasn’t sure that I hadn’t actually dreamt it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Came back? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Came back from where?” Zelda couldn’t help but sound curious. The way they all seemed tense and hesitant to just let out an answer made it seem like Teba hadn’t come back from a simple trip. This time, it was Sidon who spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From the past. 100 years ago.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you met my grandmother as well?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! She came to aid my sister and me in fighting against the malicious blight that terrorized Vah Ruta. Let me say, I wasn’t expecting her to be so energetic and voracious! I expected someone as timid as you, Paya.” Sidon laughed heartily, and even Paya couldn’t help but join in with a few quiet giggles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh, w-well that sounds exciting...I wish I could fight alongside her.” Paya seemed lost in thought, likely imagining what it would be like to fight at the side of a much younger Impa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was eye-opening to fight along Master Revali’s side. Though, I couldn’t help but notice how...young he was. To think...if we had not been there…” Teba trailed off and the eager attitude that permeated the group dissolved, replaced with a grave reminder. Zelda still hadn’t processed exactly what she had been told. All four of them had been going about their daily lives when a blue portal opened up before them. They had each witnessed the Champions fighting the creatures that had taken their lives a century ago. Filled with purpose, they all stepped in and ultimately, saved their respective Champion’s life. Apparently, they had all been gone for a couple of days on this mission to save Hyrule. But a tiny guardian, time traveling, and a prophet? It was all too much for Zelda, her mind in a whirlwind at all this information. Heroes coming to save the Champions from their ultimate demise? It sounded like a fantasy tale they had all come up with. She surmised as such because she, too, had spent days and nights wondering what she could have done to save everybody. How much she had fantasized swooping in, powers unlocked and ready to fight, saving everyone. How, in a battle like no other, the Champions with their Divine Beasts, Link and the sword that would seal the darkness, and her, with her godly blessing, would all band together and defeat Ganon for good. Lost in this fantasy once more, ignoring that somewhere in another world this fantasy became a reality, she withdrew from the conversation. Link didn’t speak up either but she pegged it as he didn’t have anything to say about this matter. Surprisingly, it was Paya who was most filled with curiosities. She was the only one who had not seen the world 100 years ago, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if everything here is still the same, it fills me with joy that there is a world out there where I got to grow up with my sister.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why couldn’t it have been here?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Link shuffled through the snow, kicking up occasional piles and creating small flurries. It rarely snowed in Hateno, but even Hateno couldn't resist the frigidity of winter. As he kicked up another lump of snow, he noticed the tips of his boot had begun to get soaked through. Perhaps that meant it was time to get new ones. His stomach lurched from remembering just what he had to do for that creep by Gerudo Town to acquire them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He adjusted his grip on the bag of supplies he was bringing back, reminiscing on the past couple of months. Now that it was winter, rebuilding had been put on a pause. Since that fateful meeting with Riju, Yunobo, Teba, and Sidon, he and Zelda fiddled with the possibility of them piloting the new beasts. They were hesitant, of course. The sting of the Champion’s loss was still felt by many, especially the Zora. He heard from Sidon how opposed Muzu was to the idea that the prince could be the new pilot. It was an opposition that Link expected, but he didn’t anticipate the other races to be so against it as well. Saki had feared that something might reappear in Medoh. Afraid of the idea that their son might grow up with a father, she forbade it. Buliara was similar. They had lost one chief already, they didn’t need to lose another one so young. Most of the Goron’s opposition came from Bludo, believing that Yunobo was not ready for a task like that. Unfortunately, Link had understood. Neither Link nor Zelda could guarantee that Ganon would never return. The occasional herds of monsters that appeared did little to reassure anyone. Surprisingly, Zelda did not do much to ease their doubts or convince them that they would be fine. It worried Link a little, if he was honest. Since Ganon’s defeat, the Divine Beasts had shut down, remaining still as statues in their position of attack. It meant that researchers could not study their mechanisms and abilities, something that Zelda had once been eager to look into deeply. A new pilot could fix that, but even the possibility of witnessing once more the capability of a Divine Beast for research did not give Zelda the energy to argue for their safety. He reassured himself that everyone simply needed more time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link whistled a small tune as he approached the bridge to his house. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their house,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he reminded himself. He lived with Zelda now. Not in a grand castle, but in a humble home. No title, no grand duty, no pressure. The only thing he had left from a century ago was the bond between Link and Zelda. He wouldn’t have it any other way. As he turned the knob and opened the door, he called out to announce his arrival. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zelda, I’m back!” No response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She must have gone to bed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Looking around, he noticed that the lower floor was dark and void of any presence. Placing the bag down, he headed up the stairs. There Zelda stood in front of a certain picture on the wall. The first thing he noticed was that her hair no longer cascaded down her back. Instead, it was cut roughly, ending at her shoulders. One hand rested gently on the dresser, the other a clenched fist by her side. He turned his attention to the picture she was looking at. There was only one candle illuminating the room, making it hard to make out the details. Even so, it didn’t matter. Link already had it memorized. The broad grin on Daruk’s face, Urbosa’s teasing smile, the faces of shock on Revali’s and Mipha’s faces, it was something he had seen countless times. A moment frozen in time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zelda, are you alright?” No response. He took a few cautionary steps forward, noticing her tense posture. Her gaze remained fixed on the picture. Link placed a tender hand on her shoulder, but she quickly shook it off. It wasn’t a harsh gesture, but he couldn’t help but feel...distant from her. The way he stood behind her reminded him of when she practically hated him due to the pressure she felt. The distance between them 100 years ago hurt to feel once more. “Zelda…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Link,” she whispered, “why did it have to be us?” She turned slightly to look at him before turning her attention back to the wall. Before he could voice his confusion, she spoke up once more. “I went back to Hyrule castle. To my study...I didn’t want to go back, but…” Taking one last glance at the picture, she turned and faced him. Even through the low light, Link noticed her red, swollen eyes and dried tear streaks running down her cheeks. She grabbed his hand and opened up her clenched fist, dropping what she held in his palm. It was a couple of screws, similar to the scraps he would find from Guardians and take to Robbie, except much smaller. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are these?” His question came out quietly, a mere whisper than neither would hear if they had not been standing so close to each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Terrako. That was its name. What saved the Champions in the other world. Something like that...was right there all along. This was all that was left.” Her voice cracked at those final words. “I”-she took a deep breath-“I remember it. It used to be mine. Before...before father took it away.” Link saw tears begin to form at the corner of her eyes. Zelda shook her head furiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why couldn’t it have been us?” Her voice wavered and cracked, the first few tears trailing down her cheeks. The hand that still grasped Link’s shook. “Why were we the ones that had to lose the Champions? My father, Hyrule, it was all ruined.” She began to pace around the room, though never straying too far from Link. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it my fault? Was it because my powers came too late?” She stopped in front of him, the tears free-falling down her face. He had the urge to wipe them away, but before he could, she fell down to her knees. Her head hung low, clenched fists resting on the floor. He knelt down slowly, resting a hand on her shoulder. This time, she didn’t shake it off. She fell forward into his chest, her shoulders quivering with each sob. He wrapped his arms around her cautiously, stroking her head slowly in comfort. She held on tightly to his shirt before moving to hug him back. A memory of a rainy night in a forest flashed in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Link.” She was nearly hyperventilating now, the tears not ceasing to fall. “I-I miss them so much. I want to see them so...badly. Everyone else got to see them, but not me.” She rested her head in the crook of his neck. He could feel her shake with each sob as his shirt began to get wet. In truth, he didn’t know what to tell her. He could feel her grief, and understood it, too. But he knew it wasn’t the same. Though he recovered some of them, most of his memories of the Champions were gone. Yet, he was fortunate enough to meet them again, even if they were only spirits. Meanwhile, she had been trapped, awake for every moment of the century, knowing that her friends were dead and it was up to her to hold back their killer. Once they had sealed the Calamity and she had been free, their spirits left their Divine Beasts, free to move on. There was no time for her to see them again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zelda…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I was free of any guilt. I told myself over and over again that it wasn’t my fault. That my powers were meant to awaken when they should. That I was lucky enough to save you. That we still won, even if it was 100 years later. Only to find out that somehow, in another world, it was possible to save everyone. There were so many things I wanted to do and say and now,”  she sniffled, “now I can’t. Somewhere, a Zelda gets to say these things. A Zelda gets to have fun with her friends. A Zelda gets to explore and do research and not be tied down with grief and failure but”-she hiccuped, tears falling again once more-“that Zelda isn’t me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zelda…” He thought deeply over what he could say. “You’re right. It’s not you but,” he struggled to find the right words, “that doesn’t mean that you did everything wrong. You saved me. You held back Ganon for 100 years.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But everyone...Why couldn’t I save them, too? Why couldn’t I have more time?” Her voice was weak and tired at this point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Zelda. I don’t know why we were meant to go through all of this.” He began stroking her head once more. “But, think of all the good things we have now. We’ve met so many more people. Teba, Riju, Yunobo, Paya, even someone like Bolson too. We wouldn’t have known them at all. We wouldn’t have seen Hyrule 100 years later. And you, Zelda. There are so many things you can do now. Even if the castle is rebuilt, you are no longer tied to being a princess. You can do whatever you want now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But”-she took a deep breath-“what if I forget them? What if everyone forgets them? Hyrule is rebuilding and yet I can’t seem to move on. I don’t want to leave them behind.” Link knew what it was like to forget about everyone that he loved and lost. How harrowing it was to be alone in a strange world, tasked with saving it before it all fell to ruins. He almost wanted to tell Zelda that meeting the spirits of your dead friends isn’t the closure she thought she wanted. If anything, his memory loss made it easier to deal with the task. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zelda,” he cleared his throat before continuing, unaware of how close to tears he was as well, “When I was traveling around Hyrule, you know what kept me going?” A weak hum. “It was you. All I thought about was saving you. I looked towards the future, a future where Hyrule was safe and you were okay. It’s...not easy forgetting and it can hurt to remember, but we don’t have to move on like it never happened.” He fidgeted, trying to find a comfortable position. “Zelda, there are so many things we can do to remember them. Build statues, build memorials, even just talking about it, anything can be done to tell the story of a divine princess and her five champions.” Taking a deep breath, he ended with one last statement. “Just look towards the future. We’ll do it together, Zelda. I know we can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Link, I-.” She whimpered, sniffling before moving to wipe her tears on his shirt. “Thank you.” All he could do is continue stroking her head. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Link remained in that awkward position, even if his knees screamed with aches and pains. Fiddling with the newly cut ends of her hair, Link had waited until she calmed down. He wanted to ask when she cut it, but the answer would likely not be a positive one. Eventually, she fell asleep, her slow, warm breaths tickling his neck. Shifting carefully, he lifted Zelda and placed her gently on the bed, tucking her in. The candle had already blown out, so only the moonlight shone in through the window. Taking one last glance, he made his way downstairs, taking slow, heavy steps. He intended to put away the supplies he brought earlier, but he found that he had no energy to do so. Instead, he sat on one end of the table, his back to the weapons that hung on the wall. The Lightscale Trident, the Boulder Breaker, the Great Eagle Bow, the Scimitar of the Seven and the Daybreaker, he felt like they were all watching him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the speech he had given Zelda, the feeling of loneliness had never left him, not since the day Ganon was sealed. During his journey, the Champion’s spirits accompanied him as he navigated a strange world to save his princess. Though their interactions were few and short, their presence had given him a reassurance he knew he lacked 100 years ago. With them, he felt that he could best Ganon ten times over. But now, the Champions’ spirits and powers were no longer with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was grateful that there was no one there to watch him as silent sobs racked his body. Moving to wipe his tears with his palms, he couldn’t help but agree with Zelda over the unfairness of it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I miss them, too.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But time granted pleasure to no one. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>